


Will you play me a melody?

by velvethoshi



Series: will you be okay? [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Angst, M/M, its still there, not much ilsik or minkwang but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvethoshi/pseuds/velvethoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjae listens to the melody from the music box a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you play me a melody?

**Author's Note:**

> it is finally my time to become an official btob fic writer

Do you remember those music boxes from your childhood, the ones where there was a ballerina inside and it would play a simple melody?

You might have thought that the music was annoying but you _still_ played it all over again. You never really understood why, you just did that.

It was kind of fascinating in a way, _right_? You ended up staring at the ballerina, watching it spin as the music played in the background.

You almost felt like you could be a ballerina too.

 

 

Sungjae shuts the box and hides it under his bed, where it has been hiding for _way_ too long now.

Someone should've found it already, and Sungjae kind of wishes someone had done that.

 

Final glance at the room as he steps out.

Everything has to be okay again.

Sungjae is okay, he's perfectly fine.

The melody from the box keeps playing in his head.

 

Changsub looks like he had a rough night, and Sungjae doesn't blame him.

Magicians found Changsub's friend's hiding place after Peniel had got himself into trouble, and Changsub did everything he could to keep him safe.

Now Peniel's body lays in one of the city dumpsters, and Changsub only blames himself.

 

"Are you... okay?" it's hesitant and only a whisper when it leaves Sungjae's lips.

 

"I guess", is the only thing Sungjae hears, and he watches as Changsub throws one of the blood bags to the corner of their living room, or at least he somehow tries to. The bag hits the wall, leaving a blood stain there - Sungjae reminds himself to clean it later.

 

"You know... it wasn't your fault? I mean- it was Lee Minhyuk, we've had problems with him before this too", Sungjae thinks he doesn't sound comforting, his words come out as somehow harsh. It's almost like he just wants Changsub to _understand_ , to think about it.

 

"I- I'm going to kill that bastard some day, just fucking watch me."

 

Sungjae knows he has gotten himself into a big mess.

 

 

 

It was Changsub who found Sungjae 5 years ago on a dark alleyway with a weird box in his grip.

Changsub never really helped strangers, and what he absolutely never did was to turn them, so why was it like it with Sungjae?

 

Death hasn't ever exactly scared Changsub. He has always been fine with it, he kills so he can live too, so why think death as some kind of bad thing?

But there has still always been a part of him that still cares, and one of his biggest fears is the people who mean a lot to him getting hurt.

 

Changsub had treated Peniel like his little brother since the day they met, even if their age difference was only a couple of years.

Ilhoon always laughed at him about it - it was so something Changsub would do, even as a vampire.

 

But Changsub thinks he has never really even been a perfect example of a vampire: they've always been portrayed as quiet sex gods, going around from bar to bar to find their kill of the day. They've been portrayed as deathly but oh-so-mysterious beasts with no emotions. And then they always get a pretty girl. Changsub likes to watch those vampire movies with his friends and laugh. _Why_ would they think they're like that?

Changsub is definitely not what a vampire 'should' be. He has a good heart, he is an open person who cares a lot. Maybe he _can_ be mysterious at times, especially that one time he had to help Hyunsik plan how to propose to Ilhoon. Changsub swears that was the most mysterious he has ever been, and Ilhoon started to suspect something because he was acting weird.

Changsub gets blood from the hospital, all thanks to Hyunsik who is more of an angel than he should be.

Also Changsub knows he won't get a pretty girl. _Look at me Ilhoon, I am gay as hell_ , Changsub likes to think about the good times.

 

Even with a good heart Changsub could be a bit cold sometimes to strangers. But you never know who could hurt you and who couldn't.

 

So, why was Sungjae an exception?

 

Changsub doesn't _exactly_ know why he saved Sungjae.

He has left people die before. Sungjae would've been an easy target.

 

But Changsub saved Sungjae by turning him.

Changsub felt bad for doing it because he knew that the process of becoming a vampire, especially from when you're basically half-dead already, is such a bitch.

Changsub watched as the spirits took over Sungjae's body, making their decision about his future. It was positive, _of course_ , otherwise Sungjae wouldn't be here today.

 

Over the years they grew close, and then the day came when Changsub confessed about what he truly felt. Suddenly they were boyfriends, and it felt so fucking great.

 

But then there was the box. It had been bothering Changsub since he found Sungjae but suddenly the box was just gone.

Maybe Sungjae lied about it getting destroyed, who knows.

 

 

  
_When it stops, you're dead_.

 

Sungjae is just staring at the ceiling as the sweet melody plays in the background.

Usually he watches as the ballerina just keeps spinning, sometimes he focuses too much and gets dizzy.

He kind of wishes he was like that ballerina - it just keeps doing the same every time Sungjae opens the box to hear, _to check_ , that the music is still playing the same. The ballerina has no worries, it just has to spin around.

 

Sungjae wishes he could tell Changsub about the music box but something just stops him.

  
_He doesn't need to worry about me_ , Sungjae thinks every single time when he puts the box back to its hiding place.

  
_Changsub doesn't have to know_.

 

"Sungjae! Can you come here?" Sungjae gets up, trying to stand as the dizziness takes over him.

 

He enters the living room once again, and he notices that the blood stain is still there with the empty blood bag.

When will Changsub learn to clean?

 

"What?" Sungjae doesn't want to sound annoyed - he isn't - but everything just always comes out wrong. He hopes Changsub doesn't notice.

 

"What about going out for dinner tonight?" Sungjae almost wants to laugh at Changsub because _what is this_.

 

"We literally feed off of blood."

 

"I like to pretend to be fancy sometimes", Changsub sings as he dances to the living room from their kitchen.

 

They're both not the fancy type; Changsub's wardrobe consists of black jeans and oversized hoodies, t-shirts, just anything that is _not_ fancy. Sungjae tries a bit more himself, like buying new clothes when he needs to, but he's still far from what people call 'fancy'.

 

"The only person who can and is actually fancy _is_ Hyunsik, but then again he has a job."

 

"Ah yes, the _I am employed_ effect. Must be a hard time for Ilhoon", Changsub looks like he's actually wondering if it gives a hard time for Ilhoon.

 

Sungjae wonders why did he have to fall in love with Changsub. But he doesn't regret it, at all.

 

 

"Okay, why the fuck do humans have so _many_ kinds of pasta? Wait... what if I intended blood pasta?" Sungjae now remembers why they don't go eat out often: Changsub just can't keep his mouth shut. He swears one day everyone will know they're vampires, all thanks to Changsub's never-shutting mouth.

 

"Look, I'm now going to pay and you better shut your mouth before I punch you."

 

"Ah, what will you do? Punch my mouth with yours?"

 

"Just- just shut up", Sungjae knows he might blush _a bit_ when the words leave Changsub's mouth.

 

Everything goes well after that; they pay for their food and Sungjae doesn't punch Changsub.

They start making their way home, it's already dark but Sungjae knows Changsub has always preferred night over day, which he never understood himself. Sungjae loves when it's at least a bit bright.

 

Changsub has a habit of just suddenly kissing Sungjae without warning him or anything, and of course he has to do that now. Changsub has to tip-toe a bit but he still _always_ succeeds.

Sungjae is now glad it's dark so Changsub can't see his flushed face.

 

Changsub guides him to the alleyways with grumbling something about how _this is going to save time, I am dying, okay_.

 

"Oh this is- I think we shouldn't walk here", Sungjae hurries when he notices where they're currently walking, because this is the alleyway where Peniel died, and also rumours say Minhyuk goes here a lot nowadays.

 

"C'mon Sungjae, let's just go quickly. He won't be here", Changsub wishes his voice wouldn't shake when he speaks.

He's scared. He wants to run and take Sungjae home safely.

Changsub's scared of losing Sungjae.

 

All Changsub hears is a shot and suddenly time stops.

 

He looks around him: nothing is moving.

Changsub's eyes try to find Sungjae - _where is he_ \- and then they focus on something, or rather someone, laying on the ground.

It's Sungjae and he would look just fine if it wasn't for his glazed stare and a hole in his heart.

 

"Minhyuk, he fucking didn't do anything wrong. You had a reason to kill Peniel, which I am still not happy about, but _why_ Sungjae?" Changsub grits through his teeth, turning to face the one and only Lee Minhyuk.

 

" _Maybe_ you didn't know your lover well enough, my dear Changsub. Or _maybe_ Sungjae didn't know the consequences when he started to play around with magic? But you _know_ I don't kill without a reason", Changsub hates how everything Minhyuk says is just like a punch to his face.

Changsub doesn't want to agree with him, even if he knows Minhyuk is just stating a fact: he doesn't kill without a reason. Peniel broke laws, Peniel killed people who he really shouldn't have, and no matter how many times Changsub told him to not fuck around with magicians - he still did. And then Minhyuk had to stop him.

 

"I'll now stop this spell, and then you can say your goodbyes to his body. He's not exactly dead yet, so maybe he'll understand your words."

 

"You're such _a fucking bitch_ , Lee Minhyuk."

 

And then Minhyuk is gone and time is running again.

Changsub, however, is close to his breaking point

 

Changsub's mind won't work properly, it won't register anything, he almost feels like dying himself too.

All Changsub sees is blood, and he just wants to break down and cry but he just can't do that. Not now.

 

"I love you Sungjae, you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen too."

 

  
_Just stay alive_.

 

Changsub tries his best to take his phone and call Ilhoon - after a lot of struggle he succeeds - because he has to check one thing, Changsub has an urge to go for it.

 

When Ilhoon answers Changsub doesn't give him time to say anything, he just somehow blurts the words out.

 

"Ilhoon I- I need you to come to the road, or actually an alleyway, the same where Peniel was killed. Please it's- it's Sungjae and I shouldn't leave but I- I have to check the box."

 

Changsub has kept this a secret for a really long time. He knows about the music box Sungjae hides under their bed. He didn't have the easiest time trying to find the box.

 

Changsub knows what the box does: it is there to tell you that you're still alive. As long as the music keeps playing you're alive but when the ballerina stops spinning and the melody is gone, you're dead.

He _doesn't_ want to know how the hell Sungjae managed to get one because Changsub knows only really powerful magicians can make those, the spell isn't exactly the easiest one, so how did a young, still human Sungjae manage to get one?

 

Changsub runs. He thinks he has never ran this fast, his legs feel like giving up, his _whole_ body is just trying to battle against falling. Changsub feels like a human again: weak, worthless, just not good enough.

But Changsub makes it home, even if it's just barely.

 

Once Changsub enters the house all he can hear is the soft melody, coming from their room. It creeps Changsub out because when they left the box was not open.

  
_Something is not right_.

 

"You do know he's dying, right?"

 

  
_Of course_.

 

"You gave it to him, didn't you, Eunkwang?" Changsub is so angry, he's in panic, everything is just falling down. And then this person just has to make a cameo.

 

"I did. But it's _not_ my fault he's dying now."

 

"That's right. Because it's your boyfriend's. I fucking _hate_ you magicians", he says and turns around. Seo Eunkwang is smiling so happily as usual.

Changsub gives a sarcastic smile back, he right now doesn't want to deal with Eunkwang.

 

"It's already over Changsub. You _can't_ save him."

 

Something drops in front of him as Eunkwang just flashes away.

It's the music box, and Changsub thinks it's pretty even if it holds a lot of dark magic inside it.

Of course it's pretty, it's Sungjae's. Sungjae always said he liked pretty things, he liked to collect them, but he always reminded Changsub that he was the most prettiest.

 

Changsub doesn't want to open the box, he doesn't want to know what Sungjae's final destiny has been.

 

As he opens it he breaks into tears.

 

_It's over. He's gone._

 

The ballerina doesn't spin along to the soothing melody anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
